Truth Or Dare
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One shot for Enigmatic Lotus Leaf. Nik had always been the champion when it came to truth or dare between herself and her best friends... but what happens when they give her a task that nobody in their right minds would do?


**A/N: Hey guys! So here's another one shot that has been requested, this time for Enigmatic Lotus Leaf. I have one more request to write, and then I'm not taking any more for a while. I'm going to be concentrating on getting What I Like About You finished before I start this up again.**

**Anyway, I'm well aware that this is the third time I've used the name Nikki in my fictions, but I can't help it if you all have the same damn name! At least this time it's with Edge, haha.**

**Here we go. I hope you like it, Nikki, and Happy Birthday for Saturday! :)**

* * *

Truth Or Dare

"So, Nik... what do you say? Truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes at my friends that were surrounding me at the table, wondering why they even had to ask me what I was going to choose. It was pretty much a tradition for me and my four best friends to play this game when we were at an on campus party, and each time we did, I always chose the same thing.

"Dare," I smirked slightly, before leaning in closer to listen to them debate what they were going to make me do.

Perhaps I always chose this option because that was what my life was about. I wasn't your average young woman. I wasn't one for lots of make up or beer. Rather than sitting around and getting paralytic like the rest of them, I'd be out doing crazy stuff, or at least something that made me happy. I'd be diving off a bridge, stealing someone's car, or hell, even just practising on my guitar. To put it easily, my life was one big dare... and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"How about spiking someone's drink?" My blonde friend, Carrie, spoke up. She was the goofy one of our group. I didn't like to be stereotypical, but she really was a dumb blonde.

"No way, you remember what happened last time she did something like that?" Star shook her head, her eyes wide. Her name wasn't really Star, it was Stephanie, but she hated her parents, and pretty much disowned them the minute she moved to college, along with the name they had given her. Her hair was dyed that fiery red, which suited her personality perfectly.

"You mean when she did it to Jack's drink? And he puked all over your shirt before passing out?" Kelsey smirked, nodding towards one of the others in our group. Kels was the brains behind us all. She was pretty, with chocolate brown hair, and she was definitely the most likely out of all five of us to get somewhere when we left this hellhole.

"That wasn't funny. I had to throw that shirt away, and it was Marc Jacobs."

I shook my head, still not being able to hide my amusement at Paul's girlyness. As you probably already guessed, Paul was fashionable beyond words, and very, very gay. But, he was one of the nicest guys around, so nobody really held it against him. Except for the jocks, but who gave a crap what they thought?

"I'm sorry about that, Paul," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hmm, so you should be," He snorted playfully, "I guess it could have been worse, you could have gotten away with it."

I cringed, remembering back to the trouble I had gotten into when they'd found out it was me. My parents had practically had to beg the school to keep me there, and for some crazy reason they did. Since then, I had tried my best to be a little better behaved than before. Not much, though.

"What about something to do with a guy?" Carrie's eyes lit up, and I had to refrain from scoffing.

My ideal guy was not some teenage asshole who thought he was god's gift to women. I looked down at my Bon Jovi t-shirt and sighed longingly. That was the type of man I wanted. Successful, determined, good looking, older...

I wasn't sure why the older guys had always caught my eye. Maybe I just thought they'd understand me better than any idiot that was my own age? If a guy who was seventeen knew the real me, they freaked out... but an older one? It was always easier for them to understand that everyone was different.

Because you see, I _was_ different. I wasn't girly, or nerdy, or anything that you'd expect from someone my age. I was clever, yes; I was even studying my way forward to becoming a nurse, which was one of the things that was so strange about me. My closest friends were the only one that loved me for the fact that I was so fascinated with the blood and gore that came with the gig, everyone else that knew just thought I was crazy...

"A guy? Please, no," I groaned as I threw myself back against the chair.

"That was totally the wrong think to say, Nik," Star grinned at me evilly, and I pulled a face, realising that by not wanting to do it, I'd settled my fate. It was going to be a guy dare, _great._

"Hmm, let's see..." Kels spoke up, her eyes scanning the room, before she pointed to a bunch of guys in the middle of a drinking competition, "What about one of those? Josh is kinda cute, and Alex..."

"You're joking, right?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. There was absolutely nothing cute about a bunch of guys trying to out-drink each other.

"What about Mike?" Carrie eyed him, and I playfully stuck my fingers in my mouth as if I was going to puke. It was pretty damn obvious by the way she was looking at him that she would rather be doing the dare, if he was the chosen guy.

"Please, his I.Q is lower than my goldfishes'."

"You don't have a goldfish." Star frowned.

"Exactly," I smirked.

"What about Damon, then?" Paul nodded towards the bar.

"Oh, somehow I think he's already busy with the bartender," I rose a speculative eyebrow as he chatted up the _male _behind the make shift bar. No wonder Paul wanted it to be him.

"I know!" Kelsey spoke up, her eyes wide as she slammed her hands down a few times on the table in excitement, "I have the perfect one!"

"Hmm, okay, spill."

"I dare you... to go over there and make out with Adam Copeland."

_Holy shit._

Did I just hear her correctly? If she was talking about the Adam I thought she was, then she must have been fucking crazy. Okay, so maybe I didn't even know the guy, buy from the rumours I'd heard...

Carrie, Paul and Star all stared at Kelsey in complete silence, their jaws hanging to the floor. Clearly, I wasn't the only one that thought she had a serious problem.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?" The brunette groaned, "I know Nik likes a challenge, so, I've given her one..."

"Adam is a little more than a challenge, though, wouldn't you say?" Paul asked, his eyes wide.

"The guy is a psychopath, Kels," Carrie nodded, for once agreeing with the rest of us, "Didn't you hear about the time he set the gym on fire?"

"That was him?" She asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, don't you remember him getting suspended for months?" Paul rose a perfectly waxed eyebrow, "And then when he got back, he beat up that guy in the wheelchair for running over his foot."

"Then he actually lit up a joint in front of the head," Star eyed the Kelsey, "I don't mind a good smoke now and again, but in front of a teacher, especially the head, that's just crazy, man."

"And then he made Mrs. Harrison's life so bad during his class with her that she actually left. _Left,_ Kelsey." My blonde friend came to a halt, and all three of them turned their gaze my way.

I gulped, knowing full well what they wanted me to do. I glared at all of them, wondering why the hell I was even friends with them in the first place...

Because I loved them, as much as they annoyed me, I sighed to myself. We were perhaps the strangest bunch in the world; each of us should have belonged to different clicks, but truthfully, I wouldn't change them for anything.

I looked at each of them, before letting out a small sigh, and nodding. I really _did not _want to do this... but it wasn't like I could turn it down. I had never turned down a dare in my life, and no matter how much of a crazy person this Adam guy was supposed to be, I wasn't going to let him be the reason I was finally brandished a coward. Besides, it couldn't be as hard as skydiving, or any of the other mad stuff I'd already tried, right?

"You're all going to owe me, big time," I growled at all four of them, "So, what exactly have I got to do? Just make out with him?"

"Just? You're crazy, girl," Star shook her head, chuckling at me. I was starting to agree with her, to be honest.

"Yeah, that's all you've got to do," Kelsey smirked devilishly.

"Hmm, easy-peasy," I made myself smirk, before I pulled myself out of the chair and turned around, my eyes scanning the room.

It didn't take me long to spot the guy I was looking for. He towered a good foot over the rest of the people around him as he stood at the bar, smirking at any girl who even looked at him as he walked past. Eurgh, what a sleaze ball.

I rolled my eyes, sucked it up, and made my way over to him. Okay, so maybe I felt a hell of a lot intimidated when I stopped in front of him and realised just how tall he really was, but I couldn't back out now. I refused to.

"Was there something you wanted?" He smirked as he finally lifted his gaze to mine... or so I thought. His sunglasses sheltered his eyes, so I wasn't sure if he was actually looking me in the eye or checking out my boobs. What the hell was he wearing sunglasses inside for? To top up his cool factor? I could see it was working; he was practically being horded by his followers...

I was being sarcastic, if you hadn't realised. Actually, I wasn't even sure if Adam gave a shit about other people. I was sure he didn't do what he did to make friends. He did it because that was just who he was. Strangely, I felt slightly better about my current situation after that thought. Perhaps we had more in common than I had realised.

"Not really," I smiled as politely as I could, which probably looked more like a grimace, "I just, you know, saw you over here all by yourself..."

"And you thought you'd come and keep me company, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"And I'm Richard the Lionheart," He smirked, lifting his bottle to his lips and drinking the half that was left in only a few gulps.

"Excuse me?" I rose an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Listen..." He paused, and it took me a few moments to realise what he wanted.

"Nikki," I added. Great, he didn't even know my damn name. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Nikki, not one person in this room would want to come by and keep me company. The only reason you're here is because you want something."

"Really? Why wouldn't I want to just chat? Get to know you?" I folded my arms across my chest, and took a step forward. He looked even bigger now that I was stood next to him, but strangely, now that I was, I wasn't nervous at all. For some weird reason, it felt like the simplest thing in the world to be stood talking to him.

"Because I'm crazy," He shrugged, that cocky smirk returning. Ahh, I hated to admit, but he looked kind of cute when he did that...

Shut up, Nikki. Get on with it and get out of here. He was not somebody I needed to be getting involved with.

"Well, I'm known to be a little crazy myself," I smiled back, wafting my black hair out of the way dramatically, a little something I had learnt from Carrie.

"Hmm, so I've heard. You're the one that spiked the guys drink, right? And punched that senior girl in the face for knocking into you or something?" He rose an eyebrow, and I froze, my eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Hey, I thought you didn't know who I was."

He replied with a grin, before he span slightly to wave to the guy behind the bar, who quickly brought another beer over for him. Instead of adding to what we were talking about, he changed the conversation completely.

"Nice shirt," He nodded towards it, taking a swig from his new drink.

"Hmm, thanks," I smiled lightly, looking down at the Bon Jovi band logo, "Best band ever."

"Nah. They're good, but they ain't the best. KISS take that title."

He pulled his leather jacket apart slightly to show me his own band t-shirt underneath, it sported the four famous guys in their black and white face paint... and I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit, this guy had taste.

So, perhaps we had even more in common than I had thought before.

"They are pretty damn good," I nodded, smiling up at him.

Oh god. What the hell was I doing? I was having an actual sane conversation with a guy who was supposed to be totally crazy. I guess that said a hell of a lot about me...

But, as I looked at him now, I realised that maybe he wasn't crazy. Maybe he was just misunderstood, like I was. It was easily done, after all.

"So, you going to tell me what it is you really want now? Wait... you're here to get in my pants, aren't you?" He sent me another of those grins, causing me to feel ridiculously giddy. What the hell was wrong with me? I _never _made myself look an idiot around a guy; I never even bloody cared about guys my age... before now. Ah crap.

"Am I really that transparent?" I asked sarcastically, not being able to stop myself from playing along.

"Yes."

I sighed to myself and began to shake my head, realising that I needed to do what I came over to him for. I wasn't exactly sure how to sugar coat it, so I decided to just tell him like it was. I wasn't one for niceties, anyway.

"Fine. My friend's over there dared me to come over here and get you to make out with me," I shrugged, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Seriously?" His eyebrows rose as he chuckled, and I watched as he looked around the room for the group of friends I was talking about, "And you actually agreed to do that?"

"Err, yes," I replied, scrunching up my nose in confusion, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm crazy, remember."

"Hmm," I shook my head, inching further even more so that we were now practically pressed against each other. Probably another thing I'd learned from my blonde friend, "I don't think so. You're not crazy, just misunderstood. Just like me," I replied with my own thoughts from earlier on.

For the first time since I had been there, Adam's cockiness faltered. His smirk disappeared, and his eyes changed completely. He was no longer amused by what was happening. My words had changed our situation, I had seen through his act, and I think... he actually liked it. His lips were turned up at the sides, but it wasn't a smirk. It was an actual genuine smile.

"So, this dare of yours..." It didn't take him long to return to his normal self, and despite the fact we barely even knew each other, I frowned, "Is it important to you?"

"I guess so," I shrugged, "I've never turned one down, or failed one, before."

"Well... I suppose we can't let you change that, can we?" He dropped his bottle on the table behind him and pushed himself against me completely, his hands falling to rest against my hips.

"Adam, I, you mean..." But I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Before I knew what was happening, his lips came crashing down against my own.

It took me barely a few seconds to wrap my arms around him and deepen our embrace. I pulled myself as close to him as I could, one of my hands running through his gorgeous, long blonde hair. I had no idea how it was possible, he must have gotten more action than I had thought, but he was making me absolutely crazy. He bit down on my bottom lip playfully, before running his tongue against it, asking for entrance. He didn't need to ask twice, and soon enough, both of our tongues were fighting for dominance.

Ten minutes ago, I barely even knew who Adam Copeland was. I had heard way too many bad rumours about him, and I had not really wanted to do the dare that involved him... but now? I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted everything. If he hadn't have pulled away, I would have let him have me right there and then, in front of everyone. So much for not wanting anything to do with college guys.

But I guess Adam was an exception, seeing as he was nothing like any of the other guys around.

"Umm..." I breathed, my eyes locked with his... or what I thought were his, through the sunglasses. Man, I couldn't believe we'd just made out like that and he was still wearing those damn things. The least he could do was take them off.

"It's okay," He grinned, and as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, he lifted one of his hands and pushed the sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, "You can run back off to your friends now, if you want."

"Well, maybe I should go claim my reward..." I replied, sending him the smallest of smirks.

Okay, so I didn't want to admit it to him, but I really didn't want to go anywhere right now. I wanted to capture his mouth with mine again and play tonsil hockey... but I couldn't do that. It was a dare. One stupid damn dare. Why the hell would he want to kiss me again?

Without another world, I smiled up at him, and pulled out of his grasp. There was no point on messing around thinking about what ifs. It was a one time thing, end of. I span around, my hair flipping around wildly with me, and began to walk back to my table. I could already see the wide eyes and dropped jaws of my friends, and I couldn't help feeling smug.

"Nikki?"

I stopped in my tracks, wondering if I had heard him say my name, or if my stupid mind was just messing with me, letting me hear this because it was what I wanted...

But as I span around once more to look at him, I realised that I wasn't dreaming this up at all.

"Err, I was just thinking, if you ever need someone for one of your dares again, then you know, I'm here..." He was far less confident now that he actually had something serious to say, and I couldn't help smiling at how cute it made him look, "Anytime you want."

"Well, I don't mind the anytime part... but how about we just talk instead?"

"Talk?" He rose an eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah," I chuckled, shaking my head, "You know, about the weather, about school, about Gene Simmons," I nodded towards his t-shirt, my head tilting to the side slightly as I smiled at him.

"Yeah? You'd wanna do that?" He sounded surprised, and I suddenly felt bad for him. God, I hated other people and their stupid stereotypes. I didn't care if Adam liked rock music, or that he had set fire to the school, or whatever else he'd done... because he genuinely seemed like a nice guy.

"Sure," I grinned at him widely.

"That's, err, great," He smiled back. I felt happy, knowing that he was feeling happy because of me. It was nice to know I was making him feel good, "Any time in particular you'd wanna do that?"

"Hmm..." I span to the side, and took a look at my friends, who were all still staring at me, but taking animatedly among themselves at the same time. I smiled, realising that they didn't need me for the rest of the night to have a good time. They'd have plenty to gossip about to keep them busy, they wouldn't miss one of their members, "Give me five minutes?" I asked, turning back to look at him.

It took him the smallest of moments to take in my words, but when he finally did, his famous smirk returned. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes as he pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes, returning to the Adam from before. Not that I minded, though. I liked him either way.

"Sure," He nodded with a grin.

Smiling back, I quickly span around to run over to my friends. I guessed there wasn't much I needed to tell them... they'd been paying enough tension to realise that I'd completed my dare.

But this time, I wasn't going to stick around to rub it in their faces. Instead, I was going to go back to Adam, and actually get to know him. He deserved a friend just as much as everyone else did... and besides, who wouldn't want to be friends with a guy who looked, and kissed, like that?


End file.
